Nalyd Renrut's Sixth Camp
Here it is, the epic sixth camp. Sign-up. That's about it. This camp will have LOTS of roleplay challenges! Contestants Dominating Adventurers #Ben-betthegame #Chimmy-Insane Shadow-obsessed pyro girl-chimchar 2356025 #CK11 - the strategist wannabe - COKEMAN11 #Courtney - the best CIT ever - COKEMAN11 #Ethan- the weirdo- YoshiPerson #Geoff- Tye Dye 0126 #Izzy - the psycho maniac - Turner Tang #Lexi- the spoiled princess- Anonymous #Lindsay-chimchar 2356025 #James-The comedian-Tdafan123 #Nalyd - the cut-throat strategist - Nalyd Renrut #Noah- The Schemer- Yoshi Person #Scotty-the tall antagonist-Green Magic01 #Tye- Hippie/evil strategist, etc- Tye Dye 0126 Conquering Explorers #Alejandro-Green Magic01 #Archie - The high energy athlete - Turnertang # Duncan-Green Magic01 #Harold - the geek with mad skillz - Nalyd Renrut #Heather- you already know who she is- Anonymous #Jake-Extremely modest guy who doesn't know a fraggle about his extremely good looks-chimchar 2356025 #Kathie - Naly's number one fan - Nalyd Renrut #Leshawna - The sassy sista - Turnertang #Samantha- Sweet, preppy-ish girl- Tye Dye 0126 #Tessie- the sweet country girl- Anonymous #Trent-Musician-Tdafan123 #Trevor-Prankster-Tdafan123 Eliminated #Cody-betthegame (Dominating Adventurers, voted off 7-4-1) (7 Total Votes) #Damian-YoshiPerson (Conquering Explorers, voted off 4-3-2-1) (4 Total Votes) #Sheep - A sheep that can talk - COKEMAN11 (Conquering Explorers, voted off 5-4) (8 Total Votes) #Ezekiel-betthegame (Conquering Explorers, voted off 7-2-1) (9 Total Votes) Elimination Table Day One Chat Chris: Welcome to the show. Both teams must go to their respective campsites and cannot contact each other in anyway unless stated other wise. Dominating Adventurers (1) Nalyd: Well, this should be fun. Lexi: (Rolls eyes.) Yeah. Nalyd: Why the sarcasm? Chimmy:OMG THIS IS GONNA BE SO FUN! I tried to get Monica in, but she didn't meet the height requirment...(XD) Nalyd: That's a real bummer Chimmy... (CONF) Nalyd: Chimmy will probably be an easy to persuade alliance member. But if I have any experience dealign with girls like that, and I do (Sunshine reference XD), they need to be approached calmly and at the right time. Chimmy:I know! I just hope I can make it far, though! Chimmy:(CONF) I'm not gonna be easily swayed into alliances! I'm going all out right from the beginning! Nalyd: I guess we'll see. (CONF) Nalyd: My therapist told me its bad for me to be so wrapped up in the game, but I can't help it! This is what I live for! Chimmy:So...I'M PYRO!! WANNA SEE ME BURN STUFFS? *eye twitches* (I guess I'm taking over the role of Sunshine in this camp...sorta...or at least until/if she returns...) Nalyd: Great idea. We're gonna need somebody who can make fire. Chimmy:YAY!! *accidentaly sets Nalyd's hoodie on fire* (XD) Nalyd: *screams, throws hoodie on ground and stomps out fire* I'm having terrible flashbacks right now... (XD, the new Sunshine has been crowned! Don't worry real Sunshine, she's not a replacement.) Chimmy:*gaspeth* OMG! It's...THE TEN PACK!!! *hears loud snapping noise* (XD) (CONF) Nalyd: Don't worry Ravi. The fire left me completely unharmed. It takes a lot more than a little third degree burn to hurt Nalyd Sherbert Renrut! *flashback of all the horrible things that have happened to him over the past couple seasons* A lot more. (LOL, Chimmy, XD) Nalyd: *puts hoodie back on* Camera man: Thank you! Nalyd: Forget you! *to Chimmy* Please don't set me on fire.... Chimmy:OK! *randomly sets the Pink Panther on fire* (XD, my brother's watching old cartoons...) Authorities: *arrest Chimmy for setting a rare animal on fire* Nalyd: Better her than me... Authorities: *arrest Nalyd Renrut for a long list of felonies* *bring them both back to go arrest Weird Al and Nanny Renrut* Chimmy:*points to random area* HEY LOOK, WEIRD AL! *while authorities are ditracted, escapes with Nalyd* Do you feel like you've forgotten something? Lexi: Yes, you did. You're dignity. Nalyd: *to Chimmy* I don't think so. *to Lexi* Looks like we've found this season's ray of sunshine... Usually its Sunshine, ironically... Lexi: That's what people tell me. (Tussles her hair.) Chimmy:OK, then! I know I didn't forget anything! Nalyd's Hoodie:*is still being carried away by the authorities* (XD) Nalyd: *kung fu attacks the authorities and takes hoodie back* Chimmy:So...*daydreams about Shadow, 5 minutes later is making out with pillow* (XD) Lexi: This is going to be a long summer. Chimmy:*still making out with pillow* Yes, Shadow, I would love a day at the beach... Nalyd: Dang, we lost.... We got served. Chimmy:THAT WAS AWESOME!! YAY!!!...wait, we lost? Oh...dang... (XD) Lexi: I figured we would. Nalyd: We should vote off Cody. He didn't jump off the cliff. All in favor? Chimmy:Sure! I'm gonna pyro more! *accidentaly sets Nalyd's picture of Ravioli on fire* Nalyd: *anger in voice slowly rising* Why would you do that.... Chimmy:*puppy dog face and eyes* It-it was an accident...*bursts out crying* (XD, this is fun!) Lexi: We definitely should vote out Cody. Conquering Explorers (1) (CONF) Harold: I know with my skills, the team will be begging me to be captain. Kathie: *cries* Tessie: What's the matter, hon? Kathie: I can't be on the same team as my idol! Harold: Deducting by her grey hoodie, blue jeans, brown hair, and pale complexion, I'd say thats Nalyd. Kathie: You are unworthy to say his name! (I heart me XD) Jake:So...I'm Jake! (I origanally chose Monica, but I decided to use one of my lesser-known characters. And so I'd get off my lazy butt and actually draw him...XD) Harold: I'm Harold. And you can call me... Harold. Jake:Hi, you seem nice! So...*looks at Sammie, stares* Who is the beauty over there? Harold: I dunno. Go talk to her. Jake: I don't know, dude...what if she doesn't like me? I mean, come on, look at me! She wouldn't like this! Harold: See that cutie over there? *points at LeShawna* She likes me! I bet you'll do fine! Other wise you'll eventually muster up the courage to talk to her, you'll call her big and loud, she'll hit you with a dodge ball, then the two of you will kiss after you're eliminated and she'll dump you on TV... Or something like that. (XD) Jake:I still don't know...I'm not hot or cool or good at anything! Kathie: *screams* THE HOODIE!!!!!! IT BE BURNING!!!!!!!!! Harold: I don't know how to help you then, dude. Sorry... (Jake/Chimmy:Aw, you were supposed to stare at the incredibly hot Jake! DX. XD) Tessie: Shucks, Jake, you just gotta muster up some courage and talk to this girl. Jake:I know...*sigh*...but every time I ask a girl out that I really like back home...she says nothing at all...I wonder why? *shirt falls off as he turns to the group* (XD) Heather: Oh, I think I know why. They're just spellbound by your rugged good looks! Heather: (CONF) I've never seen this boy before, so he doesn't know about, well, me, and he's insecure! It's like a dream come true!! He's the perfect boy to rope into an alliance. Kathie: So beautiful.... Harold: What about Nalyd? Kathie: Whats a Nalyd?... Heather: A Nalyd is a manipulative, lying, conniving, jerk!! I'm so relieved that we aren't on the same team for like the billionth time in a row! Jake:*looks at Heather* Oh, I know you! You're Heather, from TDI. That's my favorite show! Heather: Were you a fan of mine? Heather: (CONF) He must've been. Who couldn't be? Jake:Actually, you were my second least favorite character...sorry...but at least you aren't totally at the bottom! Harold: Who was your least favorite? Duncan? Kathie: Heather, Nalyd is awesome! And he beat you all the time! Jake: My least favorite was Ezekiel... Heather: (Mocking Kathie in the confessional.) He beat you all the time! Heather: Hey, Harold! How's my favorite boy? Heather: (CONF) The alliance with Jake won't work out. Harold is probably just as desperate. Jake:You know what? I'm gonna do it! *takes one step towards Sammy, steps back* I can't do this! (XD) James:Hi Harold: We won! Awesome! Kathie: What if Nalyd goes???? Jake:(CONF) That last challenge has really built up some self-confidence...you know what, I'm gonna ask Sammy! Jake:*takes 4 steps towards Sammy, steps back* Nope, still can't do it. (XD) Challenge One (Both teams come down, there is a huge cliff in the middle of the challenge field) Chris: Whichever team has the most people jump off the cliff and into the pool of the water below win immunity! And you have to jump from the top. (Everyone is at the top of the cliff in their bathing suits) Nalyd: Who wants to go first? Lexi: Ugh, no way! Chimmy:Ooh! ME! *jumps off cliff, pyros some of the water below into steam, which breaks her fall at the last second, lands in the water* THAT WAS AWESOME!! YAY!!! Ben and Cody: Here we go Harold: Here I go! *charges, but bumps into Nalyd pushing him over the edge, both fall* My final words are "I hate Duncan!" Nalyd: My final words are "I hate my mother!" Kathie: Nalyd, I'm coming! *jumps after them* My final words are "I love Nalyd!" *all three land in the pool* Chris: Two points for the Adventurers, and two for the explorers! Tessie: Yee-haw!! (Jumps off of the cliff and lands in the safe zone.) Heather: No way. Jake:...what the heck, I have nothing important in my life at all anyways...*jumps, , lands safely, shakes the water from his hair, while all the girls fawn over him* Lexi: Someone is going to have to give any kind of legit reason for me to jump. Lindsay:*points to Jake* (XD) Chris: Two points for Adventurers, four for Explorers! Lexi: I said a legit rea... (Turns and sees Jake; drools a little; jumps and lands next to him.) Chris 3 for the adventurers, 4 for the explorers. You know what.. First team to ten people wins! Lindsay:Yay! *randomly pushes Heather off the cliff* Cody: lets go adventurers Noah: *puts on water wings* Woo hoo. Am I sopposed to be exited? (XD) *jumps in* Ethan: JERONIMOOOOOOOO!!!!! *Jumps in* Cody: Hey Nalyd me, you and Ethan should have an alliance Ethan: *gets out of water with a shark on his butt* I'm game! Sure!!!*amacks shark and it goes back into the water* Noah: Can I join too? Damian: *jumps and lands on his groin on a rock in the water* Everyone: oooooooo! That's gotta hurt! (XD) Lindsay:Ooh, fishies! *jumps, lands in water* Oh no! My shoes! *screams, runs out of water* Geoff: WOO-HOO! *jumps in* Tye: Geoff has the right spirit, guys, let's go! *jumps* Sammy: I... I can't do it. *sees Jake* Ok, maybe I can. *jumps, lands on top of him* OMG JAKE! are you ok??? (XD) Jake:I-I-*sees that their hands are touching, blushes* I am now... Damian: (in high voice from the "impact") Can somebody direct me to the first aid tent??? Everyone: *bursts out laughing* Chimmy:Don't laugh! He's hurt! *chuckles* OOK, I can't help it. *bursts out laughing* (XD) Nalyd: *flash back of similar things happening to him* Ouch, dude. Chris: The current score is seven for the Adventurers, and seven for the Explorers! Who will win???? Jake:*is still blushing from Sammy, looks up* Come on, guys! Ezekiel: Who wins, eh? Flapjack: *Randomly appears* ADVENTURE!!!! *Shark eats him* Damian: O.o Ethan: O.o Noah: *reads book and pretends nothing happened* Jake:Um...what the heck? Damian: Oh HEA-THER!!! I want to join an ALLI-ANCE!!! But we gotta be equal 'cause I saw whatcha did to Beth and Lindsay on TV. SHAME!!!! Chimmy:THE LLAMAS MURDERED MR.FLOPPYTON! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! (XD) Ben: Who won Sammy: OMIGOSH Jake! I saw that kid get eaten, it's Jaws! *clings tightly to Jake* (XD) Ben: god just someone jump already *Ezekiel jumps* Jaws: Mmm! Good eats! *sees Ezekiel falling* I WANT SECONDS!!! *eats Ezekiel* Ethan: O.O I'LL SAVE YOU!!!! *Puts Jaws in half nelson and he spits Flapjack and Ezikiel out* Flapjack: Thanks! FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ethan: ... Flapjck: *huggles Ethan* Ethan: WHERE'S CHUCK NORRIS WHEN YOU NEED HIM??????????!!!!!!!!!! (XD) *grabs random paddle and smacks Flapjack to who knows where* Jake:...hold me tighter... (XD) Heather: Not on your life, Damian. Damian: *smacks Heather on the head with a hammer* LOL I've always wanted to do that. Now... WHERE'S JUSTIN???!!! (XD) Sammy: OK! *holds Jake tighter* (XD) Heather: Like I would even consider an alliance with someone like you! Jake:TtHhAaTtSs NnIiCcEe...(XD) Damian: You're such a kidder, Heather! (FAIL XD) Tye: C'mon people, JUMP ALREADY! We don't want to have to vote someone off already! Sammy: You're so sweet, Jake, and cute. (lol, watch Damian go looking for Justin and mistake Jake for him) Jake:...thanks.... Jake:(CONF)Does...does Sammy really like me? Wow... (CONF) Sammy: I think Jake likes me! EEE! (XD) Damian: JUSTIN!!!!! *Hits Jake with his hammer* Oops, sorry Jake! Jake:...ow... Sammy: Are you ok??? Jake:Yes...I think... Sammy: Are you sure? 'Cuz I'm sure there's some kind of infermary here, right Chris? *Gives Chris a death stare in case he says no* (XD) Jake:Yes...I'm definetley fine... Sammy: Ok, because we wouldn't want anything to happen to your beautiful head... (XD, possible shipping name, PoolShipping? I dunno. I figured out a Flicting! Joe and Tye, definitly StrategistFlicting) Joe: What are you? Some kind of mind reader? Chris: Seven for the Adventurers, eight for the Explorers. Ah, what the heck, Explorers win! Go back to camp to discuss voting! James:Who`s going home? Trevor:We won!!! First Vote (Adventurers) Chris: Time to vote, Adventurers. Nalyd: *votes for Cody* Time to go. James:Cody Chimmy:I almost felt like voting off Nalyd...but his uber-pwnageness convinced me to vote for Cody! (XD, I almost typed fro Cody...) James:*sits at bonfire and watches Cody get blindsided*(XD) Cody: I vote James(He did jump guys it says they both jump above) Ben: James (Nalyd: No it doesn't, only your third characters jumped.) (Ben: look about five lines under the heading for challenge 1) (Nalyd: All it says is "Here we go") (Ben: It implies that they jumped) Chimmy:*randomly dances to "I Kissed A Pillow and It Was PWNAGE!"* (XD) (Nalyd: Doesn't say it though, so it doesn't count. Sorry.) (Ben: DOH) Lexi: (Votes for Cody.) Buh-bye. Ethan: I vote for PICKLES!!!! (XD) Oops, wrong voting post. *votes James* Noah: *votes James and goes back to reading* Geoff: *votes Cody* Tye: Courtney never showed up at camp, she gets my vote. Scotty:(CONF)James did terrible today but still I gotta say Cody has got to go.*votes Cody* (CONF) Tye: I can't wait for the merge. I know I seem to be thinking way ahead, but I can't have much strategy when most of the people I dislike end up on the other team. Plus, there's individual invincibility, so if I win, the people I want voted off don't get it, but if I want the people on my team to be voted off now, which most likely won't happen, I have to lose too. (Just a question, when does voting end?) Izzy: I vote for Cody. (Sorry I missed the challenge) Chris: Cody, time to go, dude. Day Two Chat Dominating Adventurers (2) Nalyd: Morning guys. Scotty:What's up Nalyd. Scotty:Well we DID get dominated by the Explorers yesterday but look at our name Dominating Adventurers. Nalyd: I wouldn't worry much. Sometimes you need to lose a few people to get stronger. Lexi: Or a few dozen. Ben: Sup everyone Nalyd: Not much Ben. Ben: that is cool, so what do u think the challenge is Nalyd: As far as I know its a "Snipe the campers" challenge... Ben: Maby a paintball challenge Scotty:COOL!!!!! Lexi: It better not be. It'll ruin my dress!! Ben: So Nalyd Ethan and I have an alliance and wanna know if you wanna join so we can become the FINAL 3!!!!!!! Chimmy:OK!!! I'll join! Ben: I asked Nalyd but yeah Chimmy you can join Chimmy:YAY!!! *accidentaly sets Nalyd's hoodie on fire...again* (XD) Scotty:Chimmy stop or soon you'll set his head on fire. Ben: When is the challenge? Chimmy:OK! *randomly belts out songs* DON'T TELL SCOTTY, CAUSE SCOTTY DOESN'T KNOW! Nalyd: *takes hoodie off, stomps out the fire, puts it on* Okay, Ben. Chimmy:OOO EE OOO AH AH TING TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! (CONF)Cody: Yes!!!!!!!My own alliance!!!!! Chimmy:I'VE! BECOME SO NUMB! I CAN'T FEEL YOU THERE! Tye: Well, we only lost by one. We can definitely do better today. Ethan: Hi peoplez!!! James:Hey guys,did I miss anything? Tye: well, not much, you got some votes against yourself last week, that's about it. Noah: *reads and totally ignores Ethan's Fregley (From Diary of a Wimpy Kid) like personality* Ethan: Does this scab smell funny to you? (XD) *shows Noah his scab on his butt from Jaws Noah: O__________________________________________________________________O *goes blind* Ethan: Here's a braile book! (XD) Scotty:Ethan do you wanna start an alliance? Ethan: SURE!!! CAN NOAH JOIN TOO??? James:I`m sorry I wasn`t here much last week(I had football and basketball so..yeah) Tye: So, when's the next challenge? (XD I'm so impatient) James:Hopefully Chris can get off his lazy butt and think of one (Ben: When is the challenge Nalyd) Scotty:Noah can join also.OK Ethan. James:Scotty,watch out for Noah and Ethan,trust me Ethan: Whaddya have against us, James??? Ethan: (CONF) One thing's for sure, I do NOT want Heather in the merge. She will be a threat to all of us. *picks up scissors and buzz cutter* so I'm gonna lower her morale... Noah: (CONF) I'm going to just keep quiet and watch things unfold, and get my hands dirty when I need to, and believe me, I DON'T want to get kicked off too early again. Scotty:(CONF)Today someone useless goes home.That is if we lose. Tye: Hey Chris, is there gonna be an Exile Island or anything like that this season? James:Challenge soon? Noah: Ethan, you have that look on your face! Ethan: So I do. (XD mysterious!) *whispers into Noah's ear about his plan* Noah: Wow. Good plan! Plus, I have a secret player on the other team to defeat Heather! We don't want her to control the game again. Ethan: Right. *calls secret player from other team* Hello? Voice: I'm here, Ethan. Ethan: Good, I want you to shabe Heather's head tonight before the campfire. Voice: You got it. Noah: And we can do this to all of the other players on the other team!!! We're geniuses! Scotty, you really made a good decision to ally with us. The Explorers are going down!!! (Ethan and Noah hi-five) Conquering Explorers (2) Harold: *tries to make a fire* Duncan:Dude just buy a lighter. Alejandro:I agree with him. Alejandro(CONF)I know we the Explorers can win this thing. Tessie: What's the fun in that? Alejandro and Duncan:I don't know. Harold: Well if you're so smart, you make the fire. *stands up, gives materials to Duncan* Gosh. Heather: Don't do that! If anyone can make a fire, it's Harold! Heather: (CONF) Since my alliance with Jake won't work out, I assume Harold is the next best option. Ezekiel: Yay we won Duncan:Thanks Heather. Harold: *gets back on ground, keeps working on fire* Hey! I got a spark! Ezekiel: Yo Duncan me and you should have an alliance,eh Heather: Good work, Harold! You're a natural woodsman! Harold: Thanks, Heather. *finishes fire* Awesome! I got these fire skills from Pyro Steve's Fire Camp. Duncan:Ezekiel I'll do it. Ezekiel: Cool, eh so uh im pretty sure we need a third you go ask heather Heather: Wow, Harold! I'm impressed! Heather: (CONF) Now I make my move. Heather: Harold, you know what would be great for us? Harold: *considers for ten minutes* I don't know, what? Jake:Good job at the fire, Harold! But I heard a girl on the other team is pyro... Duncan:Heather do you want to be in an alliance with me and Ezekiel. Alejandro:Jake you wanna start an alliance. Jake:Nah, no thanks. I'm not big on alliances... Heather: (Puts her hand on Harold's shoulder.) I think we need to have an alliance. It would be good for us. It builds trust. Heather: (CONF) For the record, I just made that up. Duncan:Ezekiel,Heather already asked Harold for an alliance. Alejandro:Tessie would you start an alliance with me? (CONF) Harold: I'm sort of afraid of Heather. Harold: Um... *takes Heather's hand off his shoulder* Sure, why not? Ezekiel: Curse her, eh. Tessie: No thank you, Alejandro. I don't believe in alliances. They ain't fair. Heather: Excellent, Harold!! Alejandro:(CONF)Nobody wants to be in my aliances.I either want to be in one or a leader of one! Damian: YAY!!! HEATHER!!! WE'RE A GOING TO THE FINAL 3!!!!! WE HAVE A THIRD MEMBER!!! (Still doesn't get it! Man, Damian's an idiot! XD) Jake:*finally gets courage to walk over to Sammy, epically fails in trying to flirt with her* (XD) Trent:I think Jake is gonna be crying by the end of the day Trevor:Make that earlier*Grabs scissors* Jake:*still trying to flirt with Sammy* So...um...what's your favorite holiday? Sheep: Thaaaaanksgiving. *realizes that wasn't for him* Whaaaatever. Sammy: I dunno, what's your favorite holiday? (CONF) Sammy: I think it's cute how Jake tries to flirt with me, when he's so much better looking than me. I should be the one tring to flirt with him! But I think I'll just try to play hard to get for a while. (XD, try) Trevor:Wow,what saps Trent:Meh,just leave it and maybe by day 4 it will be more interesting Trevor:I can`t wait that long!!!*grabs scissors and cuts off all of Jake`s hair*Now THAT`S a practical joke! Jake:*takes off wig that looked exactly like his real hair* It's times like these that I thank my self for buying frivolous things like wigs...*to Sammy* Hm...I'd have to say New Year's. Trevor:Always a catch! Trent:Why do I hang out with you again? Trevor:I`m awesome? Jake:*continues trying to flirt with Sammy* So....do you like waffles? (XD) Sammy: Yes! No! I don't know! *Nearly faints from the fact that Jake is talking to her* (XD) (CONF) Sammy: Ok, so maybe playing hard to get around someone like Jake is going to be a bit hard... Jake:(CONF) Woah, she's fiesty! I like fiesty. I like it a lot. (XD, Justin refrence!) Jake:It's cool. *yawns* I'm tired...*falls asleep next to Sammy* (Awww...) Trevor:Saps... Trent:Trevor,SHUT UP!!! Jake:Dang, losing stinks...oh well! At least I know who I'm voting for! Challenge Two Chris: For today's challenge, everyone must build a cabin out of the wood and other supplies here. First functioning cabin wins! Go! Nalyd: *hits thumb with hammer* OUCH!!! Kathie: *looks at Nalyd's thumb* NO!!!! His thumb is broken! Nalyd: I think my thumb is okay... Harold: *carries wood* Tessie: This'll be easy! I helped my family build log cabins back home! (Goes to get supplies.) Heather: Harold, I hope you're as good as building cabins as you are at making fires! Lexi: Never! I just got my nails done! I'm not touching any of that! Tye: Functioning? What classifies a cabin as functioning? *picks up wood and a hammer* Sammy: Jake? Are you any good at building log cabins? Tye: Hey, Geoff, can you hand me those nails there? Geoff: Sure, dude. *Pokes self with nail* OUCH! Tye: *facepalms* Nalyd: Listen up, Adventurers. We need a game plan. I say first we build the floor so that we have a base. Tye: ...Isn't that what we were doing? But fine. (CONF) Tye: I don't want to get on anyone's bad side, not while we still have teams. Damian: *builds floor of cabin* Ethan: *uses random bomb to blow up Damian's floor* Damian: HEY!!! *Starts throwing hissy fit* Chimmy:*starts building floor* Tye: How big do you think the floor should be? *Builds with Chimmy* Chimmy:Let's see...since there's 14 people on our team we should have at least 3 square feet of space per person... Tye: That makes sense. Lets see... Three, carry the seven, subtract the quotient of the square root of ice cream and four, multiply by twelve... 42 square feet! (XD) Chimmy:And for some comfort, we round that up to 50! Jake:Hm...anybody know how to build a cabin? Tye: Works for me! should we do 5x10 or something else? Chimmy:Actually, that seems a little small...how about 50x10? Tye: 500 square feet? Sure! Chimmy:OK! *goes back to building floor* Tye: Actually, how about a 25x20 floor? Its more square-like. Chimmy:OK! *continues building* Tye: Ok! *pauses* Where's everyone else? Geoff: I'm here. Tye: Yeah, but you're injured. Geoff: So? Tye: So go get a band-aid or something and come back. You're not getting blood on the cabin. (XD) Chimmy:*is 1/2 of the way done with the floor* I'm hyper! *twitches* Tye: uh-oh... *continues to build floor* Chimmy:*caramelldanses while buildiing floor* Noah: This is perfect!!! I'll go get the flat screen and luxury chair!!! Ethan: *caramelldanses with Chimmy* Wheeeeeee! This is fun!!! (XD) Tye: O_O (GTG to dentist, be back... I dunno) Chimmy:*continues dancing, sings as she works* Can you see all of me? Walk into my mystery! Step inside and hold on for dear life! Tye: Ok, we're done with the floor! ...Now what? (XD, and I just found out I'm not leaving for another 45 mins =D) Chimmy:Let's build some support beams! *continues singing* Waking up! Breaking out! This is what it's like to be free! Tye: Works for me. *Starts building* Chimmy:*builds while singing...again...XD* This world will never be! What I expected. And if I don't belong, who would of guessed it? Tye: *singing* It's no suprise to me I am my own worst enemy, 'cuz every now and then I kick the living s*** out of me, can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk, I didn't mean to call you that... Chimmy:I wanna be what I'm not! I wanna care a lot! I wanna stop your fall! I wanna take it all! (GTG to dentist, be back later) Ben: Alrighty then lets go*Gets a lot of wood* Nalyd: *works on support beams* Harold: How much do we have done, Explorers? Kathie: Not much... Chimmy:*finishes support beams* Acutally, we have the support beams and the floor done! Nalyd: *starts building walls* We've got this, team. Kathie: What do we do? What do we do??? Harold: I don't know! I haven't gotten into Architect Steve's Architectural Camp yet! Heather: Do you know anything about this?! Jake:I got nothing.. Leshawna: Me and Archie are going to get wood. (Leaves to get wood) Archie: YEah. (Follows Leshawna) Izzy: The beavers would help me get some wood since I lived with them! I'll go find them! Courtney: *gets a few logs* This will help! CK11: *stares at Courtney* Sheep: *is carrying wood to the cabin* *drops it at cabin, goes to get more* Ethan: *build roof* Noah: Where are the walls? Ethan: Uh oh. *falls down with roof* Ow... Noah: *facepalms and builds first wall* Ethan: *builds second and third wall with windows* Noah: *builds last wall and puts on roof* Ethan: Okay, team! get the furniture!!! *starts digging flowerbeds* Noah: *returns with shelf full of books and puts it in the cabin* Damian: *still throwing hissy fit XD* Scotty:Sorry my mom was talking ALOT. Duncan:WOW you take forever.*Mario and Luigi pop out of nowhere*Weirdddddddddddd Alejandro:This should speed us up. Mario:We're plumbers.Considered builders. Ethan: *paints walls inside cabin with pwetty colors* Noah: *continues to bring in furniture* Noah: (CONF) I've been working out! See? *pulls up sleeve and there is a tiny lump and it drops to the bottom of his arm* XD James:so,any ideas on the cabin? Scotty:*brings in a TV*I got a TV!!! Duncan:I'll be right back*comes back 5 hours later with a SUV*Look at this baby! (XD) Lindsay:ABCDEFG! I will kill your family! *pauses* I got the song wrong again, didn't I? (XD) (Ethan and Noah continue to put in furniture) Ethan: We're done! *celebrates with his team, except Noah who is reading "how to be devious and funny"* XD CK11: *painting cabin* Courtney: *obtaining a Hi-Fi stereo and Wi-Fi connectivity* Sheep: *is building hydropower generator for cabin* Chimmy:Let's add some flair! *adds Wii to cabin* Courtney: *imports the best Wii games including those only available in Japan* CK11: *acquires DSi for Chris* (suck-up XD) Ethan: *puts up giant poster of Chris on top of the mantle* I wonder how much this will cost? Noah: I dunno, the network will pay for it! (XD) Tye: I sure hope so, 'cuz this is costing about as much as we'll win! (XD) Courtney: Don't worry. I sued the show, and now they're giving both teams funding for this challenge. ...Well, it's too late, so they're paying for it. CK11: You're smart... *stares* Noah: You ROCK. Ethan: You're HOT (XD) CK11: Hey, she's my latest obsession, not yours! *stares at Courtney some more, then tries to convince Chimmy and Nalyd to vote off Ethan* Chris: The Adventurers win! Explorers, I'll see you tonight at the campfire ceremony. James:Woohoo!Go Adventurers! (Nalyd when are we gonna start the elimination.) Ethan: Oh yeah, CK11? Bring it! (meanwhile, just before the voting cerimony, a team member completely dressed in black goes to the girls' cabin and shaves Heather's head James:*falls asleep* CK11: *falls asleep too* Courtney: Winning rocks! Sheep: No! We lost! Second Vote (Explorers) Chris: Cast your votes! Alejandro:(CONF)*votes Damien* He was a no-show! Duncan:(CONF)*votes Damien*He was crying earlier. Damian: *votes Heather* Sammy: *votes Lexi* MAN STEALER! Did I just say that out loud? (XD) Heather: (Votes for Damian.) Weirdo!! Tessie: (Votes for Sheep.) A talkin' sheep ain't natural... (And, to whoever plays Sammy, sorry, I forgot who... XD... Lexi is on the other team...) (Tye: Oops, really? XD I'll change it after my english hw) Harold: Heather wants me to vote for Damian, but I think its better to get rid of the sheep.... *votes for Sheep* Kathie: *votes for Sheep* It just isn't right... Sammy: I've been told that my man stealer is on the other team. (XD) So I'm voting for the no show, Ezekiel. Sheep: *votes Damien* Weirdo. AND I AM HERE FOR UNIQUE-NESS Jake:*votes Ezekiel* Ezekiel: DAMIEN Chris: Damian, time to go! Damian: *gets dragged off to Boat of Losers, yelling his head off* I WILL BE BACK!!! AND WHEN I AM, YOU'LL ALL BE SORRY!!!! Damian: *later on boat* I should have participated in the challenge more. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to root for Ethan. *sighs and a small tear runs down his face* Day Three Chat Dominating Adventurers (3) Nalyd: Morning guys. Chimmy:Morning! Wanna play some Rock Band? Nalyd: No thanks... Chimmy:OK! I'm gonna rock out! *turns on Wii* Nalyd: Of all the reality shows, of all the teams, of all the people to be stuck with... Oh, hey, I love this song! *dances Thriller* Chimmy:*is doing song perfectly* Noah: *starts snapping fingers* Ethan: *Does the moonwalk* (XD) Chimmy:*finishes song* Yeah! Perfect score! *looks over at others* Any requests? Lexi: That you stop playing. Nalyd: Can you play the TDI theme song? James*wakes up*Mornin` Scotty:*wakes up after James*I had a dream when I was in a band and *sees Rock Band set* Dang it! Chimmy:OK! *plays theme song, is doing perfect yet again* Noah: *Sees his picture on the screen with Ezekiel tied up* I've been trying to get the producers to change that... (XD) CK11: Ah, sweet sweet invincibility. Courtney: Tell me about it. But now we don't have it. And Damian left. CK11: So? Courtney: Nothing. Scotty:Play Crazy Train ,Chimmy. Chimmy:Got it! *plays song* Ethan: (Singing about Damian) OH 'E WAS A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW! OH 'E WAS SUCH A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW! (XD) CK11: Yeah, right. Courtney: *sighs* Noah: *reads book and creates formula* *gasp!* ANYONE WANNA HEAR ABOUT THE MYSTERIES OF THE UNIVERSE?! Ethan: No thank you. Unless if it means I have to save it. Noah: I know who you're gonna hook up with! Ethan: I'm listening. (XD) CK11: who will I hook up with? Courtney? *looks at papers* YES! James:You actually LIKE that whiny brat? CK11:Who wouldn't? She's oozing hotness out of every pore... Courtney: *gives CK11 the weirdest look ever* James:She`s like the most annoying person on the face of the Earth CK11: No, she's not. James:Suit yourself Scotty: Holy guacomle! She's firing her lazer! Courtney: WAS firing her lazar. It was a joke! CK11: Hahaha... *forcing more laughter* James:I`ll leave you alone Nalyd: I guess we're sleeping on the ground now that our cabin is dead... Chimmy:*is standing next to repaired cabin* Hey guys! Why so sad? Conquering Explorers (3) (CONF) Harold: I barely got any sleep last night... I blame the fact that we don't have a cabin. Jake:*yawns* I'm used to sleeping on the floor, but last night was lllooonnnnggg... Harold: I concur. Tessie: (CONF) I used to sleep on a lumpy couch back home, and that was no fun, but last night was brutal. Heather: Ugh, I don't care what Chris says, he is getting us a cabin!! Sleeping on the ground is disgusting!!! Harold: It isn't that bad in retrospect... Heather: In retrospect of what? Camp Wawanawkwa? At least there we had beds. Sheep: *comes out of steam shower that was randomly there* Duncan:(CONF) That Sheep is crazy! Alejandro:*takes off shirt*Wow more are staring at Justin.(CONF) Curse Justin! Duncan: That's it! I'm going to Dunkin' Donuts to get coffee. Who want what? Sheep: Chocolate icing with sprinkles and custard on the inside. Mmmm... Duncan:*writes down sheep pie* Number 2 on the list. Alejandro:Get me Salmon! (XD) Duncan: Dude I'm going to Dunkin' Donuts not the Fish Food Place. (XD) Alejandro: Okay get me a cup of coffee. Duncan:*writes down coffee* Number 3 on the list. Trent:I`m just gonna go now...*walks away* Duncan:*leaves* Alejandro: Hey I wanted a bagel to. Duncan: I DO NOT CARE! Sheep: When's the challenge? anybody know? Trevor:Don`t ask me Harold: So... who should we vote for. Kathie: Who hasn't been here? Challenge Three Chris: *when everybody arrives* Welcome back everyone! Today's challenge is complicated. As you can see, next to me is over 9000 kilograms of random junk and scrap metal. Both teams must turn these into flying vehicles, and get back to camp in the vehicles, and you must be airborne the entire time! GO! (CONF) Harold: I've got me some mad flying skills. When I was little I jumped off my house to see if I could fly. I was in the hospital for three weeks. But now I've got physics on my side! Noah: OOOH! AN INDUSDRIAL TWIN-TURBINE ENGINE!!!!! *Grabs and runs to his team* Ethan: YAAAAAAY!!!!!! I FOUND FUZZY DICE!!!! (XD) Chimmy:*searches*Ooh! I've got a jigsaw puzzle, and a donut! Noah: *starts digging around some more with tractor* Ethan: Where did you get that? Noah: *pauses* Uh..... Found it? (XD) Ethan: I found a steering wheel! Noah: Hmmm, I know! *goes on Orbitz dot com and Orbitz guy comes* Orbitz guy: *starts blabbing on saving dough* Noah: NOW!!! *Everyone on Noah's team ties up the Orbitz guy and dismantles his hovercar for parts* Jake:*secretly takes some of the parts* Nalyd: Team, does anybody know anything about airplanes? Harold: Explorers, could somebody hand me a propeller blade? Kathie: *hands him one* Harold: *uses wrench to start building a propeller* I believe a helicopter design will be the most effective. Ethan: *while walking down the garbage pile, he kicks a can and it hits a mountain of trash which falls on the oposing team's aircraft* Oops... *whistles and walks away* (XD) Harold: Hey! That's not fair, gosh! Nalyd: Hm... Lets build a rocket! Chimmy:Wait...we'd have to launch that sideways to make it to camp, and not Venus... Nalyd: Actually... *pulls a graph out of his hoodie* If we give it enough power, it will go in a parabola and will land in the campsite. What do you think team? Chimmy:OK then! Nalyd: *starts welding together the hull where everyone will sit* Harold: *starts building a new propeller* Chimmy:*begins building tail* Kathie: *finds a bicycle* Cool, this already works! Harold: Excellent! If we hook it up to the propellers, we can fly to camp. Nalyd: Come on team, we gotta hurry! *keeps working on hull* Chimmy:*runs over to junk pile, pulls out her iPod* Sweet! *listens to songs while working* Jake:Come on, team! Nalyd: *works on top to the rocket* Awesome! Once we have the engine done this will rock! Harold: *quickly finishes propeller, attaches to bicycle* Who wants to go first? Chimmy:Ooh! ME!!! Harold: You're on the other team... *gets on, starts pedaling, levitates* Hey, its working! Nalyd: *gets everyone in rocket* Lets light this candle!! *engine turns on* 10... 9... 8... Forget this, BLAST OFF!!!! *rocket takes off* Chimmy:WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jake:Oh, god.... Rocket: *goes, up, curves down aimed at Adventurers' camp* Nalyd: Guys! We're gonna crash! My dieing words are Forrest Gump is awesome!!! Harold: *keeps pedaling* Chimmy:On it! *climbs out of rocket, attempts to repair wing* Rocket: *crashes on the Adventurer's cabin* Nalyd: Uh oh. Chris: Adventurers win immunity again! (CONF) Nalyd: Giving up the cabin was probably worth it for the immunity... Chris: Everyone go back to camp. Explorers, I'll so you guys tonight! Third Vote (Explorers) Chris: Cast your votes... Jake:Um...I guess Archie... Harold: *votes for Archie* We really needed you today... Kathie: *votes for Archie* Archie: I vote for Sheep. Leshawna: Sheep. Alejandro:* votes Sheep* Useless! Duncan:*votes Archie* We needed him. Chris: The vote is currently 4-3. Tessie: (Votes for Sheep.) Like I said last time! It ain't right! Heather: With so many useless people on this team, it was hard to pick just one. (Votes for Sheep.) Chris: 4-5. (CONF) Harold: I wish Heather told me who to vote for before the vote... That's what a good alliance partner does! (Anonymos: XD, sorry! Heather will be a better alliance partner next time. I got home, and the challenge was sort of over...) Chris: Sheep, time to go ba-a-a-a-a-ack home! Day Four Chat Dominating Adventurers (4) (CONF) Nalyd: Two days with the team winning! That's awesome! James:*wakes up and walks into mess hall in TDI pjs* Scotty: Where's my pie!! Nalyd: How should I know? (There is no mess hall, just cruddy campsites for both teams XD) Scotty: Oh yeah. Darn you crappy campsites GO AWAY!! (XD) James:You are a pretty weird person aren`t you? Chimmy:*is still sleeping in repaired cabin* Chimmy:(CONF) I'm a pretty heavy sleeper. Escpecially when I'm dreaming about Shadow...(XD) Scotty:*pie comes out of nowhere and opera is singing* O My God! Scotty:(CONF) That was the best moment of my life! Ethan: Let's go for three days in a row!!! Noah: Yeah! Ethan: *Plays Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game that is supposed to come out next year on Wii* Chimmy:Hey, let me play!! *attempts to grab controller* Ethan: Two player? *tosses Chimmy second controler* Ethan: (CONF) The reason why this team is winning every challenge we come a cross is becaus we are all VERY commited to this game the others... Well... *does bad Heather impression* Oh, look at me! I controlled TDI and I still think I can control you! Yuk Yuk YUK YUK YUK!!!! (XD) Chimmy:YES!!!!! *randomly presses buttons, ends up making cheat code that gives them infinite health XD* Ethan: Cool! *randomly presses buttons and gets sucked into the game* (XD) Noah: (CONF) No comment. (static) Ethan: *in game* Cool! Awesome! Superb! How do I get out? (XD) Chimmy:I don't know! *randomly presses buttons, ends up sucking Nalyd into the game XD* Ethan: Hi Nalyd!!! *thinks* I know how we can get out! *runs directly at TV screen, bonks his head and falls unconcious with the swirly-things in his eyes... Still in the game* (XD) Nalyd: You gotta be kidding... Scotty: Let me in! We're pie buddies! *punches game* Uhhhh Ethan? Tye: Uhh... I'd help you, but I don't want to get sucked in there, too. So, yeah. I'm just gonna stay away from the TV for a while. Courtney: *takes out PDA* Who wants to watch a romcom? CK11: I do! Courtney: Anyone who's sane enough to handle being around me want to watch a romcom? CK11: Err... I do! Ethan: helpwearestuckinthegamewithnowayout!!!! (XD) Noah: *takes hammer and smashes TV open releasing Ethan and Nalyd* Ethan: Whew! That was close!!! Noah: *looks at Ethan* Um... You have a pikachu tail. (XD) Ethan: WHAT???!!! Lindsay:*barley conatains laughter* That's funny, Earnest! (XD) Scotty:*gets sucked in a different tv* OH SHUCKS! (XD) Chimmy:w00t! Winning rocks! Nalyd: *returns with a Hello Kitty band-aid wrapped around his finger* Lindsay:Hey, Norbert! (XD) Chimmy:Guess what? We won! Nalyd: Lindsay, I'm Nalyd. That's Norbert. *points at intern* Good to hear, Chimmy! Lindsay:OK, Nelly! (XD) Chimmy:0____________o Noah: Ethan... You have pikcahu ears now... Ethan: WHAT???!!!! LANDSEE! HELP ME!!! (XD) Lindsay:Um...maybe if you...pickled the okra? Chimmy:I think I might be able to help...I have a vast arsenel of pokemon, and if I can collect some human DNA too, I would be able to turn you back to normal. You'd always be part Pikachu, but you'd have only human features. Ethan: Hm... *concentrates hard and turns back to normal* Cool! I did it! Wait... lesse... *concentrates again and fully transforms into pikachu* OMG!!!! I'm a pokemorph!!!! Lindsay:Is that a type of Japanese candy? (XD) Ethan: *changes back* CANDY???!!! CANDY! I WANT CANDY!!!! GIMME CANDY!!!! *Runs over Lindsay* (XD) Conquering Explorers (4) Harold: *wakes up* Morning team... Kathie: Harold, there is a raccoon on your head! Harold: *screams, runs into a tree* Gosh! Duncan:*puts a cub on Harold's head* Harold: *screams and runs away* Duncan: To easy! Alejandro: Dude you could be a little nice to him. Duncan:(CONF) Never stopping Trent:Since when were you nice Alejandro? Jake:Losing stinks...oh well.... Kathie: Guys, I know I screwed up, but I think we need to eliminate somebody who wasn't even there... Maybe Ezekiel or Archie. Heather: I suppose you're right about that. Why don't we vote Ezekiel? Harold: Archie let us down yesterday... Kathie: And Ezekiel is never around... Harold: Heather, what do you think? Heather: Look, Ezekiel and Archie are never here. (Flips a coin.) We vote Ezekiel. Harold: Okay. Challenge Four Chris: Today's challenge is to make a meal! You must make an entree and dessert! Adventurers' Kitchen Nalyd: I know how to make a BEASTLY pork loin! Ethan: I know... what are Chris' favourite foods? *tries to get rid of tail* Dangit. It's there to stay. Chimmy:I'll do the dessert! I'm saving up for culinary school anyways! I can make a great marbled cake with buttercream icing! Nalyd: Cool. So Ethan and I will do the entree, Chimmy has dessert. Unless the rest of you have ideas. Lindsay:I could make the bapitizer! (XD) Nalyd: We don't need an appetizer. Lindsay:Then...I could make the middle thingy! (XD fail) Scotty:*still in TV* I'm a making pasta! Ethan: *Making mashed potatoes* Scotty:*still in TV* Who's making the sauce? Nalyd: Somebody grab the pork loin, I'm gonna start chopping these veggies. *starts slicing tomatoes* Scotty:*still in TV* Can someone get me out of this freaking TV!! Courtney: *contacts lawyers, obtains genuine, fine pork loin* CK11: *making Gravy* Y'know, I could do a mean creme brulee. But I'm doing this instead. Chimmy:*begins making batter* Lexi: What are you making? It better not be gross. If we're gonna win, it can't be gross. Nalyd: *keeps slicing, faster and faster, starts cutting up celery* Lexi: Well, Nalyd? What are you making? And remember, it can't be gross! Chimmy:*adds some vanilla extract* Nalyd: *continues chopping* I'm making pork loin seasoned with rosemary and fennel with a side of seasoned vege- *CHOP* *cuts finger* MY FINGER!!!!!!!! Lexi: You'll live. Keep cooking. Chimmy:*grabs glove, puts it on Nalyd's hand* There. *goes back to her cake batter* Tye: Ok, what're we making? Nalyd: *leaves to go with medics* (CONF) Nalyd: I figure my team couldn't have cared left that I cut myself... Lexi: Nalyd! Where are you going? Get back here! Finish cooking your whatever it was!! (CONF) Geoff: Ok, so I walk in the room, and Nalyd is leaving holding his hand, which was in a glove, and Lexi was yelling at him. I think I missed a big part of this. Chimmy:I can take on the pork loin...once I put my batter in the oven...*adds diced fresh strawberries* CK11: I'll do a salad! *gets spinach, iceberg lettuce and shredded cabbage* There's something missing... Courtney: *imports italian dressing* CK11: ...Yes, that's it! Italian dressing! Ben: let's do lie a ......... a nice fish meal.*Gets salmon* Chimmy:Done! *puts cake batter in oven for 1 hour and 30 minutes* Ben: *Cooks Salmon to perfection* AH*adds shrimp to it* Courtney: Ben, we don't need ANOTHER side dish. CK11: *has the urge to make Pumpkin Pie* *carves pumpkin* *bakes seeds* *makes crust* *uses pumpkin to make pie filling* Done! Now time to put it all together! *crafts the finest pie ever* OVEN TIME *puts it in oven for 45 minutes* Lexi: We don't need a pumpkin pie! Chimmy is finishing her dessert, and then she's finishing Nalyd's entree! We don't need more! Chimmy:*starts on pork loin* CK11: Too bad! I aim to please. (CONF) CK11: *shows fake picture of him voting off Lexi* CK11: Offer a variety! It's how you win! Courtney: I'm the reason we have a pork loin. Heck, I'm the reason we'll win. CK11: I must say, we will see. Courtney: We're on the same team. CK11: You know, I did take Lexi's statement into thought. We might lose due to so much. We never communicated. *stares at Ben* Chris: Start plating your food, guys. Chimmy:*oven timer starts beeping* Oh crap! *quickly takes out cake and porkloin which she put in due to time issues* Phew...they're done! Courtney: *sets all of meals on fine China* Thanks, guys! *waves at helicopter that delivered the china* Chimmy:Oh, crap! Wait! *frosts cake with buttercream icing* Explorers' Kitchen Harold: Any ideas, guys? Jake:I can make some veal parmesean... Harold: Awesome! Jake:OK...*runs over to fridge* Kathie: I can make brownies! Harold: ... That's it? Kathie: With warm fudge in the middle. Harold: Awesome! Duncan: I'll make sandwiches. Heather: We don't need sandwiches. Jake is making the entree, and Kathie is making dessert. We don't need your sandwiches. Harold: I concur. *gathers brownie mix for Kathie* Kathie: *starts mixing* Jake:*comes back with some veal, cheese, garlic, egg, breadcrumbs, flour, and aregano* Sammy: Any way I can help, Jake? Jake:Ya, can you chop up this aregano? Sammy: Sure! *starts chopping* So, who's cooking what for a desert? Jake:I think Kathie's doing some brownies. Just don't get distracted, OK? Sammy: Ok! (CONF) Sammy: It's really hard not to get distracted when a really hot guy is working right next to you! But I tried my hardest not to be distracted... (XD) Jake:Good. *begins covering veal in flour, egg, and breadcrumbs, in that order* Sammy: Ok, done chopping! What do I do now? *gets distracted by Jake (XD)* (CONF) Sammy: At least I wasn't distracted when I was chopping the aregano! I could've cut my finger like Nalyd! (XD) Jake:Great! Can you grate some cheese for me? Let's just say that flour, eggs, and breadcrumbs don't belonog on human fingers. *holds up hands* Sammy: What? Oh, right, grating cheese. *starts grating* Jake:That's great, thanks. *washes hands, puts veal in pan* Sammy: Ok, done! Jake:Great, just in time! *grabs cheeese, spreads it over veal* Kathie: *finishes the brownies, drenches them in hot fudge* Chris: Start plating your food, guys. Jake:Done! *takes veal off of pan, carefully places it in a nice plate, uses the aregano as a garnish* Judging Chris: Hm... Chimmy, what is your team's entree? Chimmy:Our entree is a pork loin with caramalized onions and a butternut squash sauce. (IDK, it sounded good XD) Chris: *takes a bite* Pretty good. Dessert? Chimmy:For dessert, we have a marbled cake with strawberry chunks and buttercream icing. Chris: *takes a bite* Eh, I've had better. Jake, what do you guys have? Jake:For an entree, we have some veal parmesean with a aregano garnish. Chris: *takes bite* Mm... That's pretty good... If your dessert is great, you win! Kathie: *gives Chris brownies* (CONF) Kathie: Okay, I think I may have cooked them a wee bit too long... Chris: *takes bite* Its a little... *starts choking* Harold: *performs heimlich maneuver on Chris* Chris: What the heck is wrong with these brownies??? Harold: You cooked them for twenty minutes at 300 degrees Farenheit right, Kathie? Kathie: I thought it was three minutes at twenty hundred degrees... Chris: Adventurers' win it again! Everyone go back to camp. Ethan: We won again!!! Woo hoo!!! Scotty:*celebrates* WOO HOO!!! Alejandro: Losing really does suck. Espialcally when it's the fourth time in a row! Duncan: Exactly! CK11: My food was neglected... Courtney: At least my China plates made it to the Chris judging. Fourth Vote (Explorers) Chris: Welcome back AGAIN, Explorers! Harold: *votes for Ezekiel* Sorry, eh. Kathie: *votes for Archie* You were sort of a let down. Heather: (Votes for Ezekiel.) You won't be missed. Tessie: (Votes for Ezekiel.) Sorry I had to do this... Jake:*votes for Ezekiel* Sorry, dude... Sammy: We lost again? I know I'm voting for the person that wasn't here for any of the challenges. *votes Trevor* Duncan:*votes Ezekiel* Nothing to say. Alejandro:*votes Trevor* Startin' to get useless now. Chris: The vote is currently 5-2-1, Ezekiel-Trevor-Archie. Five more Explorers need to vote... Archie: (Votes Ezekiel) Leshawna: (Votes Ezekiel) Chris: Ezekiel, time to go! Day Five Chat Dominating Adventurers (5) Nalyd: Morning, everyone. Scotty: Nother day nother challenge! TO WIN!!! Chimmy:Yah! Nalyd: We've got this... as long as my hand doesn't get in the way... Scotty: Why you're hand? Nalyd: Sort of cut my finger yesterday at the challenge... Scotty: Knife? Nalyd: Yeah. Lexi: Suck it up, Nalyd. We might need your help in the challenge today. Scotty: I can make it better in a second. (CONF) Nalyd: Lexi seriously bugs me... She's a lot like Heather. Nalyd: How, Scotty? Chimmy:*randomly sings song she made up* MY LITTLE PONY! MY LITTLE PONY! BURN AND DIE IN MY MICROWAVE!!!! Scotty: STICHES!!! What I'm a surgent. Nalyd: No thanks... Courtney: Really, you need some sort of stitching. Chimmy:Ooh! I forgot a secret ingrediant to use in my dishes that could help!!! ^^ CK11: Too late, girl. Scotty:*puts Nalyd in a chair and puts him to sleep* Don't worry Nalyd I'll be done in a-DONE!! All better finger is all better. I ROCK!! Ethan: Good morning teamates! Let's win again!!! Noah: (snore) E=mc2... (Snore) The mystery of thee universe is... *snaps awake* Hi guys! Why are you all in my face?! (XD) Scotty: Ohh and here's your lollipop!*gives Nalyd a lollipop* (XD) Chimmy:*sings* At night, I feel like a vampire! It's not right, but I just can't give it up! Nalyd: Dude, its just a little cut... Chimmy:Break! Away from everybody! Break! Away from everything! Courtney: *obtains gauze* CK11: *does the Courtney* (XD) Scotty: Well Nalyd, I fixed it now take your lollipop! Nalyd: No thanks... Courtney: How about a turkey meal? *brings in turkey* CK11: I'll get the grav'e'! (XD) Courtney: And I'll get the gravy! Chimmy:I'll get the donuts!!! Conquering Explorers (5) (CONF) Kathie: I'm surprised I got no votes after I screwed up the challenge... Ah well, I guess. At least I'm still here! Alejandro: Guys this challenge is ours! Duncan: No it's not. Jake:*stands on rock* Guys! We can't afford to lose another teamate! If we all work together and try our hardest, than we can beat the Adventurers! Now who's with me?...and yes, I know this is a sappy speech. (XD) Duncan:*pushes Jake off the rock* SHUT IT! Alejandro: Guys we'll win. Don't worry. Harold: I'm with you! Kathie: You're no Nalyd, but your cool! (CONF) Harold: If we get down in numbers to say 8 or so, I think I'll suggest a team captain. It sounds like a good idea. Jake would be great. Alejandro:(CONF) I'd be a great captain. Wouldn't I? Duncan:(CONF) These people are weirdos. Harold: *does karate to warm up for challenge* Jake:*picks self up, wipes dirt from face* Duncan:*pushes Jake down again* HAH- Alejandro:*pushes Duncan down* (CONF) Sammy: I really hope this doesn't turn out like Survivor: Palau, Ulong lost every member but one! Then she was voted out! (XD I was gonna say they lost every member until I realized that happens with one team every season) Jake:*stands up* OK...something tells me I should get away...*walks into bathroom* Harold: Nice one, Alejandro. Leshawna: You showed him girl! Archie: Heads up! (Kicks soccer ball randomly) Duncan: *gets hit with soccerball* OUCH!!! Hey this is mine! Archie: Oops. Duncan: Don't say oops. *kicks the soccer ball at Archie* Archie: (Blocks it and kicks it back at Duncan) Take that!!! Duncan:*dodges it and kicks it at Harold* Even better! Harold: *is hit in face* Ouch! Gosh! Archie: Good one! Leshawna: There is no reason you should pick on poor little Harold. Challenge Five Chris: Welcome back, everyone. Today both teams will pick one person to hold weights. The other team will add weights to the person, and the first person to drop the weights loses. Nalyd: I could lift weights, guys.... Harold: Any volunteers? Jake:*shirtless, as he just stepped out of the shower, revealing his big muscles* You can if you want, IDK if I could do it... Chimmy:I'm not very strong, sorry... Alejandro:*takes off shirt* I'll do it! Jake:OK...whatever you guys say. Nalyd: *takes off hoodie* Kathie: My eyes! Nalyd: *puts hoodie back on* I'll do this for my team. Chimmy:*runs around in random circles* MY EYES!!!! SOOOOO PALE!!!! SO PALE IT HURTS!!! (XD) Scotty: No,Nalyd! I'll do it! I'm the number 1 wrestler in my county! Nalyd: Okay, Scotty. Good luck, dude. Chris: Scotty for the Adventurers, and Alejandro for the Explorers! Now first life a 100 pound bad, and the other team will add 20 pound sandbags to it as they please. Lexi: There's no way I'm putting any weights on anyone. I won't lift them. Somebody do it for me! Heather: (Picks up a weight and throws it at Scotty.) Catch! Courtney: *adds another bag* We gotta win! WE GOTTA WIN! Scotty:*holds up bags for 10 hours* WOW!!! Alejandro:*bags start to wobble* AHHHHH!!!!*gets back control* Chimmy:*picks up weight, chucks it at Alejandro* THINK FAST!!!!! Kathie: *adds 20 pounds to left side of Scotty's bar* Harold: *adds 20 pounds to left side of Scotty's bar* Nalyd: *adds 20 pounds to the right side of Alejandro's bar* Chris: Alejandro is holding 160 pounds, Scotty has 160. Scotty: WEAKLINGS!!! *holds up bag with a pinkie* Alejandro: I think I weigh this much! Courtney: *chucks bag to Alejandro* CK11: *chucks two bags to Alejandro but accidentally his his face with one* (XD) Jake:I gotta help! *grabs two bags, chucks them at Scotty* Kathie: *adds 20 pounds to left side of Scotty's bar* Harold: *adds 20 pounds to left side of Scotty's bar* Chris: Scotty has 240 pounds, Alejandro has 180. (No Godplaying, Scotty) Scotty: Still a little easy. Alejandro: Help me!*starts wobbling* Kathie: *adds 20 pounds to left side of Scotty's bar* Harold: *adds 20 pounds to left side of Scotty's bar* Chris: Scotty has 280 pounds, Alejandro has 180. Courtney: *gets 3 bags and gives them to Alejandro* CK11: *fails to pick up a bag* (XD) (What is godplaying, anyway?) Jake:Must...help! *grabs 3 weights, chucks them at Scotty* CK11: *does what jake does to scotty. only to Alejandro instead* Courtney: *tosses 1 bag* I'm tired... Kathie: *adds 20 pounds to left side of Scotty's bar* Harold: *adds 20 pounds to left side of Scotty's bar* Chris: Scotty has 380 pounds, Alejandro has 320. (God playing is people basically being invincible. Lifting 300 pounds with a pinky, for example) Duncan:*throws 4 bags at Scotty* Scotty: Oh shoot! Alejandro: *drops bag* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!